


Beach

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beaches, Breasts, Day At The Beach, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Verse, Other, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, Short, Short & Sweet, free the nipple au, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh goes to the beach with his family. How come his alpha-brothers can go shirtless, but he can't? And when will he get to look like the big, pretty omegas? </p><p>Requested by hanhan! Thanks for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh is about 8 in this story!

Raleigh winced and pulled his foot back onto the towel, reluctant to let his skin come into contact with the searing granules of sand. He pouted at his alpha brothers, who didn’t seem to be affected. They shoved their hands into the earth and molded heaps of sand into shoddy little castles.

Under the umbrella with him, his mother pulled the child close and began to slather sunscreen over Raleigh’s arms and legs. The little omega squirmed and pouted at the stickiness of it. The boy’s mother merely continued to dab his nose with sunscreen. “You don’t want to get burned, do you? Omegas need to protect their skin.” He chided gently.

Raleigh gave in and let the rest of the substance be rubbed into his skin. He pouted the entire time.

In the distance, a teenaged omega slapped a volleyball over to his friends. His swimsuit was a pale yellow, and contrasted nicely with his brown skin. A frilly band covered his chest, and when he turned around Raleigh could see that the bottoms didn’t provide much coverage at all.

His cheeks heated up and he looked away, pulling at the fabric of his own kiddy one piece. It was purple, with pink and yellow butterflies.

Raleigh wished he could be like the big omegas. But he saw how his parents looked at them. For some reason, an omega showing his tummy was a bad thing. It was even worse when an omega wore a swimsuit top that his nipples poked through. It was confusing, because alphas didn’t have to wear tops, and they had nipples too. Raleigh asked his mother why that was one time, and the only answer he got was, “Because omegas are different.”

Too embarrassed to be seen by the older, prettier omegas in his silly swimsuit, Raleigh curled up under the umbrella and slept against his mother’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want! They really inspire me to write more. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, which you probably weren't, in my headcanon Raleigh grows up to be a famous advocate for gender equality.


End file.
